James and the Giant Portal
by DragonBeldam
Summary: An accident leaves Miss Spider half robotic. So she meets Cave Johnson and he makes her the new GLaDOS known as SpiDoS. She becomes evil and forces James and the others to solve tests, will they survive? SpiderXCentipede later! Hope you enjoy!
1. Robotic fantasy

"What's happening…? I hear voices…Ugh why can't I feel my arm? Part of everything looks dark…" …" Miss Spider!" cried a young boys voice, it was James Trotter, who was followed by six giant bugs, a centipede, a grasshopper, a ladybug, an earthworm and a glowworm, they all ran towards a severely injured spider, Miss Spider, it was a windy cold night and she went out for a walk in New York Central Park, but then a tree uprooted and fell on top of her, "Call an ambulance! She's hurt!" yelled the Grasshopper. "Not to worry I can fix her" said a voice, it was a man "Who're you?" asked Ladybug, "I'm Cave Johnson" said the man, so then they took Miss Spider to the hospital, Cave shook his head and said" Most of her body parts can't be saved, I'm going to have to make her part robotic." So it was a few hours until Cave came, Centipede, who was the most worried, said" Well is she ok?" Cave smiled and said" She's going to be fine." The others sighed in relief, "Can we go see her?" asked Earthworm, Cave nodded, so the little family went to go see Miss Spider, she was sleeping but as the door to her room opened she woke up, she smiled as she saw everyone but asked" Where…? Where am I…?" "You're in the hospital dearie" said Ladybug, "The hospital? Oh right…that tree…" she wiped tears from her eyes but felt something cold and metallic, she looked in the mirror and saw that part of her face was made of metal with a yellow glowing eye, her arm was a metal arm and claw, and two of her legs and part of her abdomen was robotic, "Who made me zis way?" asked the French arachnid, "I did" said Cave," I'm Cave Johnson, I made you like this, I couldn't save the parts I made robotic, I'm very good at that stuff, I'm the CEO of a place called Aperture Science, visit anytime you like." So he went off back to Aperture.

A few days later Miss Spider was sent home…


	2. Depression

It had been months since Miss Spider accident, Centipede was getting over protective of her, Ladybug did her chores, Grasshopper played music for her, Glowworm chatted with her while James was at school and the other bugs were out, Miss Spider was forced to quit her job because of the accident, Earthworm tried entertaining her, but James was the only one who she wanted to be with the most because he didn't try to do anything for her. "I just…feel zo sad James…I'm nothing now…I'm just a robot spider….a hybrid monster" But James said" You're not nothing or a monster, you just had an accident. You'll be ok!" Miss Spider smiled sadly and said" I wish I was as happy as you James…" then she sighed.

A month later, while Miss Spider was trying to change a burnt out light bulb, Ladybug said" Oh dearie! I'll get that!" Miss Spider glared at her and said" I've got it." Seeing the glare from Miss Spider's glowing robotic eye scared Ladybug and she just walked away, but then Centipede came and said" Spider! What're ya doin'? You should be restin'!" Miss Spider growled under her breath and said" I am ok Centipede…" but Centipede kept trying to get her down telling her she'd hurt herself and she might go back to the hospital, Miss Spider snapped and screamed" Shut up!" the other bugs and James came to see what was going on, James asked" A-are you ok Miss Spider?" Miss Spider glared at him and said" Ok? Ok? No! I am not ok! I'm a half robot! I'm no longer ze same spider! Mon Dieu why does everybody keep treating me ze same? I'm not normal anymore! I hate being part robot!" James walked towards her and said" Miss Spider, calm down!" but Miss Spider didn't, she slapped James with her robot hand, his cheek started bleeding. Seeing the blood, Miss Spider went back to normal and said" Oh James, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" James shook his head and said" N-no, it's ok I'm u-used to it…" Miss Spider hugged the boy and cried" I'm zo sorry…" James hugged her and said" It's ok…"

Later that night as everybody slept, Miss Spider remembered Cave Johnson, she decided, that she would go live with him in Aperture Science. So Spider wrote a letter and left it on the refrigerator door, she packed and slipped into the night.


	3. Welcome To Aperture Science

Later in the early morning Miss Spider finally arrived at Aperture Science Laboratories, but where was it? It was just a wheat field with a little shed, but she had a feeling it was underground, so she knocked on the shed door, and out came a scientist! He observed Miss Spider and said" My word, a female arachnid with mechanical parts of an electronic android!" Miss Spider stared at him and said" …What?" the scientist chuckled and said" My apologies, I meant to say a female spider with robot parts." Miss Spider understood now then said" I'm here to see Monsieur Johnson." The scientist said" Ah! Well Mr. Johnson was wondering when you'd show up!" so he led her inside the shed, thinking it'd be small, there was an elevator! She saw many interesting and amazing things, the scientist told her the story of Aperture Science and Miss Spider just listen and was amazed, the elevator stopped and the scientist led Miss Spider to Cave Johnson's office, Cave looked up and said" Ah Miss Spider! Good to see you again!" "Good to see you again as well Cave." Said Miss Spider "What're you here for?" asked Cave, Miss Spider frowned and said" I ran away from my home…because…of my robot parts…" Cave frowned and said" Oh right…I'm sorry, so did you come here to work for me?" Miss Spider nodded and Cave said" Well then!" then he got on his intercom and said" Caroline! Bring some drinks for me and my new employee!" "Right away sir!" said a cheerful female voice, then Caroline came into the office with drinks, she saw Miss Spider and said" So this must be the famous Miss Spider! Mister Johnson told me all about you! My names Caroline." Miss Spider said" Pleased to meet you Caroline." And so Miss Spider stayed in Aperture Science Laboratories with her new little family.

Meanwhile, James found Miss Spider's note and yelled" Mr. Grasshopper!" Mr. Grasshopper and the others came right away, they all asked him what was wrong, James gave Mr. Centipede the note and he read it" Dear friends, because I hurt James and because of my depression of my robot parts, I have gone to live with Cave Johnson at Aperture Science Laboratories. Don't come looking for me….I don't want to hurt anybody else…love Miss Spider." James said" Well…I hope she's happy…" but they had to find Miss Spider, so they decided to leave New York to find Miss Spider and Aperture Science


	4. Spider to SpiDOS

It had been months since Miss Spider had come to live in Aperture Science and she was happy, but that happiness would end soon, Cave Johnson was dying from moon rock poisoning which he was trying to ground up to make a new gel, he called Miss Spider to his office and said" As you know…I'm dying*Cough* and I haven't got much time left…so I want you to take my place…*Cough*and since you're part robot…*Cough* I was thinking of making you the head A.I…What do you think?*cough*" Miss Spider thought about it for a while, and then decided she would fulfill his dying wish into becoming the Artificial Intelligence.

So later, the scientists upgraded Miss Spider's body and attached her to a circular platform on the roof and changed her name to SpiDOS, Miss Spider liked the changes a bit, but she started to miss her old friends, especially James and Centipede, but she thought they'd be frightened to see her like this.

Meanwhile, James and the others were trying to look for Miss Spider, Grasshopper sighed and said" It's hopeless, we'll never find Miss Spider." But Centipede said" We can't give up! We gotta find her!" suddenly James remembered something" Hey remember Cave Johnson? He said something about a place called Aperture Science! Maybe she's there!" the others agreed but Centipede rushed them and said" What're we waiting for? Let's go!" so then they went to go look for Aperture Science.


	5. For science

A few months later, after Cave Johnson died, SpiDoS went into a deep depression and killed all the scientists with deadly neurotoxin, the only friends she had now were the turrets, but she set up puzzling tests that involved the use of portals with the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Gun or simply just portal gun" If only James could see zis gun, he'd be zo amazed…" but she wondered, why did she keep thinking of James and the others? They probably had forgotten about her.

But they didn't, James and the others found Aperture Science, but the outside, Earthworm, who can dig underground volunteered to see if that was it, the others agreed, so Earthworm went underground and saw all of Aperture! He went back up and said" This isn't just a shed! I looked underground and saw a whole laboratory!" the others were amazed and went inside the shed and the elevator went down. Ladybug said" Wow look at this place! So this is where Miss Spider is right now?" suddenly they heard" I'm different…" it was a broken turret, Mr. Grasshopper said" Well let's get that little robot out of there!" so he picked it up and the turret said" Thank you!" then started saying stuff like" Get mad!" "Don't make lemonade." "Prometheus was punished by the Gods for giving the gift of knowledge to man. He was cast into the bowels of the Earth and pecked by birds." "The answer is beneath us" Then it said something that made the bugs and James glad they found it; it said" Her name is Miss Spider." "Remember that." "That's all I can say." So then they put the turret in a safe place and went to go find Miss Spider.

Meanwhile SpiDoS was sleeping, until James and the bugs came, Centipede's heart ached as he saw his precious spider sleeping and hanging up on the roof and yelled" Spider!" SpiDoS woke up and saw them, she came down using thread and said" Oh it's you. It's been a long time…How have you been?" James said" Miss Spider! Come back with us! We miss you!" but SpiDoS snapped saying" Don't ever call me that! I am now Spectacular program intelligence Disk operating System or SpiDoS! I am also zee Artificial Intelligence! I rule Aperture Science Laboratories! You all are just little insignificant little beings to me now. No longer am I a monster, part spider and part robot. Well zis will be zee last time you speak. Prepare for zee neurotoxin!" the little family waited for the neurotoxin to come but then SpiDoS said" Wait. No I will not end your lives with neurotoxin. But you all will stay here forever and solve my tests. Here have these." So she gave them portal guns then picked them all up with robotic pincers and said" I think we can put our differences behind us… for science…you monsters." Why did she call them monsters? It was what they feared the most, Miss Spider was gone and she had become evil.


	6. Testing tracks

James and the bugs were sent to different testing tracks

James track:

James was sent to an easy looking test track, and SpiDoS said" Welcome to ze test. Here you will use your portal gun to shoot two differently colored portals to complete zee test. Good luck." James asked" How do I know when I'm done?" SpiDoS said" You'll know when zis light with a checkpoint lights up. Right now it's on X." so James got to testing

Ladybugs track:

Ladybug was sent to a test with no much places to land on, so she decided to fly across but SpiDoS said" No no, no flying here. Only use your portal device." So Ladybug put her wings away but then said" What's happened to you? You used to be such a good friend." SpiDoS said" I've changed. I'm more advanced than you."

Grasshoppers track:

Just for Grasshopper, SpiDoS played classical music to help him concentrate, he said" Even if I don't like this, thank you for the music!" SpiDoS said" Enough talk, do zee test…You're smart enough for zis"

Earthworms track:

His was slow paced so he could take time, but SpiDoS said" It is slow but can you do it with zee turrets shooting at you?" Earthworm groaned and said" I just wanna get out of here!" SpiDoS chuckled and said" Not to worry, someday you will."

Glowworms track:

Well she just played with the portals, no testing since she is old

Centipedes track:

Centipede completed his test quickly and was resting, and instead of SpiDoS talking to him, she came to him and said" Congratulations, you passed zee test. Get some rest and go one to zee next one." She started to walk away but Centipede grabbed her robotic arm and said" Why?" SpiDoS looked at him and said" Why what?" Centipede said" You know why! Why did you trap us here? Weren't we friends?" SpiDoS looked down sadly and said" You don't understand…Living like zis…I used to be a beautiful spider…now look at me…" Centipede said" You're still beautiful to me…" SpiDoS just hissed and said" Enough! Get back to testing!" then she walked off leaving a heart broken Mr. Centipede, he sighed sadly and thought" If only she knew how I felt about her…"

Later all test subjects are together:

James met up with the others and said" Good, we all made it!" suddenly they heard" Psst, hey! Over here!" they all looked over and saw a little round robot, Mr. Grasshopper said" Who're you?" the little round robot said" I'm Wheatley! I can help you get outta here! Follow me!" so they followed Wheatley to the manufacturing where the turrets were made and replaced them with defective ones, then to the neurotoxin room and they released the neurotoxin, later in the pipes they rode in them to get to SpiDoS, until they got separated from Wheatley


	7. Wheatley's betrayal and old Aperture

Later the team found a door but it fell over, it was another trap, then the floor moved and it led to SpiDoS' chamber, she mocked them saying" You're all about to become the past members of zee being alive club ha-ha." She had turrets appear but they were the defective ones and exploded, annoyed SpiDoS said" Oh. You were busy back there. Well. I suppose we can just sit in this room and glare at each other until somebody drops dead. But I have a better idea. It's your old friend, deadly neurotoxin. If I were you, I'd take a deep breath and hold it…" but instead of neurotoxin it was Wheatley! SpiDoS, getting angry said calmly" I hate you zo much." Suddenly there was a core transfer happening, Wheatley was the substitute core and James, thinking it would bring back Miss Spider, put Wheatley in the core transfer, he was getting ready, the platform under SpiDoS opened and robotic hand started grabbing her but she resisted" Get your hands off me! No! Stop! No! No no! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and as she screamed, she sounded like she was in pain as if she was being ripped apart, but Wheatley came up and he was happy as he became the new central core, but he was overcome with power that he suddenly became evil, and turned SpiDoS into a potato battery and mashed the elevator that they started falling.

As they fell, PotatoSpiDoS said" Oh hi. Zo how're you holding up? Because I'M A POTATO." Centipede said" Well this wouldn't have happened if ya hadn't left us!" Grasshopper smacked him on the head and said" Centipede! This is Wheatley's fault! Not hers!" but PotatoSpiDoS said" No, he's right. It is my fault…. We're a family and I should've stayed…it was because of my being a robot and I was depressed…can you all forgive me?" they did, except for Centipede, he was still angry and sad that Miss Spider was gone and this robot spider was in her place.

After falling they came to some sort of junkyard, but where was PotatoSpiDoS and Earthworm? Suddenly they hard his screaming" Get this bird off me!" some crows were carrying Earthworm to somewhere! Along with PotatoSpiDoS. So James and the rest of the bugs went after them, but first they had get through what looked like old Aperture, then heard a voice, it was Cave Johnson's! "But I thought he was dead!" said James, "It must be an old recording, this must be the old Aperture, then when he died, Miss Spider took over!" Grasshopper guessed, then as they got farther with the help of the portal gun, they finally found Earthworm and PotatoSpiDoS, Earthworm said" Oh finally you found us! That horrible bird almost ate us!" PotatoSpiDoS just stayed quiet, she felt bad for making them stuck here and now they wouldn't get out, but maybe they would, Earthworm said" SpiDoS? Are you ok?" PotatoSpiDoS said" Yes…Well we need to get out of here. Or else that little moron up there will destroy zis place." So Centipede picked up PotatoSpiDoS and off they went, they got through old Aperture and into the present one, it was horrible now, everything was falling apart, PotatoSpiDoS said" Oh my poor facility…" Centipede, who was carrying her, said" Hey don't worry, we'll getcha back in control!" PotatoSpiDoS let out a sigh of relief and said" Oh Centipede, I thought you would never speak to me again…" Centipede smiled and said" I couldn't stay mad at ya, and even if you are a half robot now and right now a potato…you're beautiful the way ya are!" PotatoSpiDoS felt her battery get warm, was this way a robot potato blushed? Meanwhile Wheatley was yelling at some Frankenturrets to get on a button but they were mindless, so the team completed his first puzzle, he trapped them and made them do his puzzles, but PotatoSpiDoS got them to get away but not for long…


	8. The part where he kills you?

Wheatley finally caught the little family and tried killing them, with turrets but they were the defective ones, one where he said" Aristotle VS MASHY SPIKE PLATES!" but they never got squashed, finally they got to the A.I chamber, after a long battle Centipede pressed the substitute core button which was about to transfer SpiDoS but it was booby trapped, but then Centipede shot a portal at the moon and the gravity of space took Wheatley along with a space obsessed Space Core who screamed" Space? Space! SPACCCCCEEEEE!" Centipede fell back to Earth and fainted from fatigue…


	9. Cara Mia

Centipede finally woke up, SpiDoS saw him awake and was happy, she lowered herself towards him and kissed him, Centipede smiled and asked" What was that for?" SpiDoS said" You were zo brave, sending Wheatley to ze moon like zat. You saved me too…you're my new hero." Centipede's smile grew and said" I couldn't let ya stay as a potato forever... I love you." SpiDoS rested her head on his long chest and said" I love you too…" they then kissed, the others watched smiling.

Later, Miss SpiDoS said" I'm sorry I trapped you all here. You're free to go, I have two new test subjects, everyone meet P-Body and Atlas." Two robots came from the darkness and they greeted the family, James asked" So um. Will you be coming home with us?" Miss SpiDoS looked back at P-Body and Atlas who were childishly fooling around and said" …No…zis is my new home, but you can visit anytime you want to. I'm staying here…Without me there's no Aperture Science…" the others were sad but understood her decision, they said their goodbyes, but Centipede stood there, Grasshopper looked back and said" Centipede? Are you coming?" Centipede shook his head and said" No…I'm stayin' here with my beautiful SpiDoS…the turrets, P-body and Atlas, and them Frankenturrets too." Grasshopper nodded and the rest of the little family went into the new elevator, while they went up, Miss SpiDoS and Centipede waved goodbye, suddenly a door opened and it was some turrets! "Oh no did she turn against us again?" asked Ladybug worried, but the turrets didn't shoot instead they started playing music! Then the elevator went up more and there was a roomful of turrets and a fat turret and it started to sing!:

_Cara bella, Cara mia bella!_

_Mia bambina, o ciel! _

_Ché la stimo…_

_Ché la stimo._

_O Cara mia, addio!_

_La mia bambina cara,_

_Perché non passi lontana?_

_Sì, lontana da Scïenza_

_Cara, cara mia bambina?_

_Ah, mia bella!_

_Ah, mia cara!_

_Ah, mia cara!_

_Ah, mia bambina!_

_O cara, cara mia…_

And as they sang the rest of the song, a door opened and the rest of the bugs and James were free, James looked back at the door and said" I hope Miss SpiDoS and Mr. Centipede will live happily together down there." The others nodded, even if they lived separately they will always be family. End


End file.
